101615-Sanguine Seer, Social Savior?
sanguineOracle SO began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 03:43 -- SO: T.T . o O ( Greetings, Nyarla ) CC: Uhh, hi CC: Can't say I recognize the handle SO: T.T . o O ( I have heard that you are the businesstroll an Oracle must approach to get something done. ) CC: I can do a few things, yes CC: Are you a customer? SO: T.T . o O ( In a sense. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I assume my reputation proceeds me. ) CC: No offense, but perhaps not CC: I have a good deal of customers SO: T.T . o O ( Hmm. And I thought you were a savvy businesstroll in the know. ) CC: With any random message, I must check to be sure CC: Hey now, I'm nearly always in the know CC: You though, are new to me SO: T.T . o O ( It seems the Archivist and Lorrea are keeping information from you. ) CC: Maybee so SO: T.T . o O ( I was told if I need a job done ) SO: T.T . o O ( or organized ) SO: T.T . o O ( I should seek you out ) CC: I'd hate to brag, but I can indeed do this CC: But what would you like done? SO: T.T . o O ( I have noticed you have a desire to repair your relationship with the Heiress. ) SO: T.T . o O ( And I have a method ) SO: T.T . o O ( via which you may save her life. ) CC: Shit CC: So that little faux pas of mine really did get around SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I am an Oracle ) SO: T.T . o O ( I See. ) CC: So you got landed with precognition as a psychic power? CC: I heard redder bloods got some good ones, but wow SO: T.T . o O ( My powers didn't really become powerful until my eyes were ripped from my head by a jadeblood. ) SO: T.T . o O ( But yes. Precognition. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Especially in the area of relationships. ) SO: T.T . o O ( So ) SO: T.T . o O ( Would you like this job? ) CC: Oh my CC: that's unfortunate CC: Hmm, so what's the job? SO: T.T . o O ( You'll be stealing from another tyrian blood, and giving what you steal to your precious heiress. ) CC: ... CC: So there really wasp a nother tyrian out there SO: T.T . o O ( indeed ) CC: And you want me to steal from them? CC: I admit I've done this in the past, but stealing from a tyrian blood is a bit etreme SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. Or find someone with the nerve. ) CC: I really should patch things up with the heiress that I know CC: What's the objective? SO: T.T . o O ( At the moment, a package is making its way towards the coast, where it will be sent deep into the trenches of the sea, to the hive of Merrow Niadis. ) SO: T.T . o O ( The box contains two discs. ) SO: T.T . o O ( The sooner you intercept it, the less likely the tyrian is to know of your theft. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Take those discs to your heiress. ) CC: That shouldn't be too bad, can you give me an idea of the resistance I'll face? CC: Violet bloods? CC: Lusii? SO: T.T . o O ( It depends on too many factors to count. ) SO: T.T . o O ( If I am awake when you embark, I will attempt to guide you. ) CC: Right, I would appreciate that CC: A reputed oracle is sure to be a boon SO: T.T . o O ( Hopefully, a competent player will be a boon as well ) CC: Player? CC: More about this game? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. You are a player. ) CC: Hmm, are there other players? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) CC: Maybe of a differant species? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes, this is what I told the Archivist. ) CC: Can you tell me about them? CC: At least one CC: By the handle gaslampTragedian? SO: T.T . o O ( ... ) SO: T.T . o O ( why? ) CC: So you know them? SO: T.T . o O ( I need to go. ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 04:20 -- CC: ...shit Category:Nyarla Category:Libby